<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petals in the Wind by WhispyBispy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486389">Petals in the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyBispy/pseuds/WhispyBispy'>WhispyBispy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair - Fandom, Danganronpa V2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, goodbye despair - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Confession, F/M, I am so sorry, Plot Twists, garden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispyBispy/pseuds/WhispyBispy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS POST CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V2- GOODBYE DESPAIR!! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petals in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS POST CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V2- GOODBYE DESPAIR!! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Fuyuhiko had thought over this for some time now - how he would confess to Peko. In the beginning, he was scared somehow his family would get in the way. Or Peko would simply decline because of her devotion to him (Which doesn't necessarily make sense.) Now the fear stems more off of...Peko's current state. Fuyuhiko is almost certain that he is going to get rejected. After everything they had been through with the island and the killing game, no one was left the same as they were before.</p>
<p> Most people were put into rehabilitation centers or therapy, (including Fuyuhiko) but not Peko. They left her to fend for herself. The thought of how poorly they treated her after <em>everything </em>that had happened makes his fist clench. They act like she isn't important. Like she doesn't exist. Like all the hell she went through compared to the others is insignificant. In Fuyuhiko's opinion, Peko deserves the treatment more than most of the people who have it. But every time he brings it up during his own sessions, They shift the topic back onto him. <em>"</em><em>She shouldn't be your main concern right now, Fuyuhiko,"</em>  They'd say, <em>"You need to <strike>o̢̪͛̆͒͜g̫̖͐̈ͅ ͖̖̯͂̍̄̿͢ţ̛̮̎ȇ͇̪̾l̙̆"</strike></em> </p>
<p> Fuck them. She is his main concern, and for good goddamn reason. It's a crime the way they treat her. She deserves better. </p>
<p> Brushing off his anger, Fuyuhiko decides not to think about it for the moment. He has other things to worry about currently, like what he's going to wear for instance. He walks over to his closet and starts touring his wardrobe. He picks out something bearing resemblance of his normal clothing - right on the line between formal and casual. The only thing different is the style of tie he's wearing, and the fact that it takes him about 4 tries to tie it correctly. </p>
<p> Once he changes into his outfit, he takes a breath and gets the rest of the way ready. Subtle cologne is dabbled onto his neck and he fixes his hair. He doesn't need to go too overboard with scents, Peko has grown a lot more sensitive to them. He would hate to scare her more than he already has to.</p>
<p> He exhales steadily, taking out his phone and staring at Peko's contact. She never answers him directly, but instead responds in her own way. Whether it's showing up in a location Fuyuhiko told her to meet him at or helping him out when he asks for it, she always comes through in her own way. She's just...less vocal now. So she can't exactly type back. But that's fine, as long as the message gets through to her. </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko types the words with caution, as if she can see him typing them. He desperately tries to lead the thought of rejection or failure out of his head. But part of him still knows its inevitable. He needs to be comfortable with that though in order to do this. </p>
<p> So he sends the message.</p>
<p> [Please meet me in the garden we used to go to as kids. It's important.] </p>
<p> And slides on his dress shoes before walking out the door. His hands get shoved in his pockets as he starts towards his location. He looks down at his feet and keeps a steady pace that matches the beat of his thoughts. </p>
<p>
  <em>what do I say?</em>
</p>
<p>step</p>
<p>
  <em>what will she say back?</em>
</p>
<p>step</p>
<p>
  <em>will she even speak to me today?</em>
</p>
<p>step</p>
<p>
  <em>should I get her a gift?</em>
</p>
<p>step</p>
<p>
  <em>she's been talking about wanting-</em>
</p>
<p>stop</p>
<p>"Flowers."</p>
<p> Fuyuhiko had almost completely forgotten. Peko doesn't speak much, but she's had a fascination with flowers recently. Whenever Fuyuhiko sees her she's somewhere near them. They flatter her so much. They both are delicate but not necessarily fragile. Underestimated. </p>
<p> So he needs to get some good ones.</p>
<p> Fuyuhiko takes a turn on a road that is lined with shops. He's never shopped for flowers before, but he figured here would be the place to look. So he walks until he finds a small flower shop that seems appropriate. Fuyuhiko brushes off his shirt briefly before taking a hesitant step inside. This definitely wasn't his type of scenery, so he was sort of nervous he was going to look stupid. But the environment seemed more than welcoming.</p>
<p> Warm natural greens and off whites filled the sides of the rooms. People in there calmly and quietly browsing their options for whatever occasion they may be needing them for. Colorful bouquets stood proudly in the center of the room as the main display of the shop. Soft evening light shines onto the thankful plant's petals. Everything seemed so...enchanting. Alive. Fuyuhiko found himself lost in his senses, inhaling the sweet smell of the area and staring at the gentle scenery. He was engulfed by this warm aura that reminded him...so much of her it almost hurt. </p>
<p> Still in his trance, Fuyuhiko steps forward to observe the flowers. He needs one that's special. Something that she would appreciate. Supposedly he was thinking too hard about it, because a worker walks up to him and leans down to his level,</p>
<p> "Are you finding everything okay?" </p>
<p> She was an older lady with a nice delicate voice to match her fragile exterior. Her kind eyes stared down at Fuyuhiko in worry,</p>
<p> "You seem a little lost,"</p>
<p> She smiled as the words escaped her lips, like she was teasing. It must've been slightly strange to see someone like Fuyuhiko in her atmosphere, so it was understandable she thought he didn't know what he was doing. Fuyuhiko stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets and shrugged slightly, ignoring her. He slightly took offense to her comment, and didn't feel like talking to people at the moment.</p>
<p> The lady smiled at Fuyuhiko's childish reaction,</p>
<p> "Is it for your girlfriend?"</p>
<p> Fuyuhiko nodded mindlessly, not thinking twice about the question or the fact that he had just lied. His mind was focused on something else. A beautiful arrangement of pink carnations. They seemed like the 'something special' he needed. He picked them up and started examining them, just to make sure they weren't broken or wilting.</p>
<p> The old woman raised a slight brow,</p>
<p> "Oh honey...are you aware of the meani-" </p>
<p> "Yes."</p>
<p> Fuyuhiko was completely aware and content. He wanted these ones to bring to her, one last time. It might've been a pessimistic thought, but it was also realistic.</p>
<p> He needed to be comfortable with rejection. </p>
<p> The lady led him to the counter where she rang him up, not another word was said. Fuyuhiko took his arrangement and left with it in his hands, finally starting to walk in the direction of the garden. </p>
<p> He hopes he hadn't kept Peko waiting too long.</p>
<p> When he got close enough to see the gardens gate, nostalgia hit him hard. Suddenly his mind was flooded by soft memories of what once was. Tiny feet sneaking out late at night to go pick flowers and play swords. Fuyuhiko's sneaky glances at Peko, his tiny heart filling with an usual feeling he never felt before. He wishes he identified it sooner than he did. Oh what he'd give to go back and start over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> And suddenly there she was. Once Fuyuhiko reached the entrance to the garden - a magnificent grey arch that connected to a rugged fence covered in vines - he saw her. Fuyuhiko knew she was there because of the gentle wind that floated by him once he stepped into the garden. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> She stood in front of a bunch of butterfly weeds, glistening in the sunlight. She was still the most beautiful thing Fuyuhiko has ever lain his eyes on. He could barely make himself look away. </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko spoke calmly whilst standing next to her, tearing his eyes away and looking down at his own feet. </p>
<p> "I know you are aware of what I came to say...I know you've known for some time now. But...a formal confession only seems appropriate." </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko tilts the flowers in Peko's direction, still not looking at her. She isn't speaking today. Again. But Fuyuhiko can feel the weight of the flowers get lighter, and knows she has her gentle grip on them, so he lets go. He wants to watch her admire them. He wants to read her expression to make sure he picked out the right ones. But it would only make her uncomfortable. </p>
<p> "Pekoyama..I love you. I always had and I.." </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko looks at her. Except she isn't there. She never was. Her slight figure had flickered out of visibility and he knew deep down she never was there. </p>
<p> <em>"You need to let her go, Kuzuryu. She's passed on and happier now. I know you want what's best for her but you have to understand, she would've been a lot more miserable if she was still alive today." </em></p>
<p> Of course he knew that. But there was so much left to do. So much left to say to her. </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko looked down at the bundle of flowers that lays on the ground, his eyes dejected. Because he realized she'll never know. </p>
<p> The weeds behind him rustled as another gush of wind flew by him, more intense and scolding this time.</p>
<p> Fuyuhiko looked up at the sky with a slight smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Maybe she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Maybe the feeling is returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Fuyuhiko was then met with a gentle kiss of wind, as if it were to say,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>I love you too.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers<br/>Go have a look.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>